devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
A list of characters from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Dante Morrison Patty Lowell Lady Trish Sid Lowell family The Lowell family consists of Aeron Lowell (the very first Lowell), Patty Lowell (Nina's daughter), Nina Lowell (Patty's mother), Patty's father (his name is still unknown) and three brothers of Patty's father. When Patty's father died, his three brother wants to inherit his heritage by summoning demons to kill Patty Lowell (his heir) but was unsuccessful. One of the brothers is a demon. Moth demons Moth demons are demons that take the form moths. They will drop moth dust to reveal demon-disguised human to demon. Some of it have the ability to camouflage into a poster (as seen in episode 1). Truck demon A demon that summon by three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Dante senses it and quickly kills it using Ebony. Train demon A huge demon that kills a passenger next to Patty, it is later shot several times before it was revealed that it had possesed the passenger and was finally killed when Dante shot it in the head. It is summoned by three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Mommy demon & Black demons Demons summon by three brothers of the Lowell family to kill Patty Lowell. Bike gang A gang of bikers that like to race illegally. Their head is Vincent, brother of Michell. Pick-up demon A demon who likes to seduce woman to sleep with him and after that kill them for food. He was killed by Lady effortlessly. Red Eye A demon that posseses a motor cycle, is killed by the combined efforts of Lady and Dante. Hagel family The Hagel family consists of Mike Hagel, the Capulet Town's mayor and his daughter Angelina Hagel. Mike Hagel is a rich guy who hired Dante to kill Bradley in order to protect his daughter. Mike Hagel's butler He is a demon who takes the form of an old man. He is one of the servants of Belphegor. He is send to the human world to create the portal for Belphegor to arrive there. Bradley Alley demon A large somewhat humanoid Demon with staring yellow eyes, he was lurking in the city while killing humans because he claims that the blood of humans is his favourite food. He is aware of the plan to summon Belphegor and complains that he won't get to hunt humans anymore, he later fights Dante only to get his arms blasted off and was killed when Dante shoots through his skull. His powers revolve around the ability to create portals on walls to which he can freely pass through as well as create portals at an opponent to ambush with. Dante, in response to this, merely remarks that he has a "flashy" handshake. Belphegor Dog demon Demons that hunt in a group. Most of it were killed by Lady and one of it was killed by Trish. Priest demon A demon that hires Lady to kill Trish, because Trish was after him and to save the trouble, after numerous battles, Dante appears and clears everything up and this demon reveals himself, his demon form resembles something like an angel. While he claims that it would be easy to kill Trish, Lady and Dante, this was mostly empty boasting as he was killed almost instantly after attacking the trio. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Characters